Damage
Damage is displayed on the HUD as numbers that spawn near the point of impact on an enemy. Damage to health is shown in white, while damage to shields is shown in blue. Damage results are modified by several mechanics - damage type, critical hits, stealth - which are discussed below and on their respective pages. Weapon damage and mod damage will combine into a single damage indicator number for a brief moment after dealing the damage to the enemy. Shotgun type weapons, or weapons that spread a volley of individual pellets, will spawn a damage number for each pellet. Similarily, weapons that fire single shots but have Multishot equipped, will spawn a damage number for each extra bullet fired. Damage indicators are color coded using the following system: *Regular attack on health - white *Regular attack on shields - blue *Critical hit and stealth attacks - yellow *Modified critical hit attacks - red Overview Table There are five main classes of enemies in this game, namely Shielded, Armored, Flesh, Infested and Robotic. Bosses are the only exception and cannot be applied to any of the mentioned class as each of them have unique set of resistances, see their respective pages for more details. *'Shielded '''enemies will have a blue shield-point bar covering their red/yellow health bar. **All shields must be taken down before being able to damage the targets base health. *'Armored''' enemies (with exception of bosses) are marked by having yellow health bar. **They will still have one of the following three surface types underneath armor, but both armor and their base surface multipliers will be applied at the same time. *'Flesh' enemies refers to Grineer humanoids (excludes Rollers, etc.) and Corpus Crewmen (includes Techs, etc.). *'Infested' enemies consists of the Infested. They are not to be confused with Flesh enemies. *'Robotic' enemies are generally mechanical, like MOAs, Osprey, Grineer Rollers, etc. Physical Damage Almost every weapon's base damage is made up of a combination of 3 damage types: Impact, Puncture, and Slash. The overall physical damage of any given weapon is the sum of Impact, Puncture, and Slash damage. These 3 damage types are based on the following types of real-life ammunition: slug, armor piercing and hollow-point. Some weapons deal 2 damage types, making them weaker against the faction assosiated most with that damage type. When assigning physical damage aspects to weapons, DE avoided making them 'pure' (100% in one direction). Weapons will exhibit a variety of combinations on the Impact, Puncture, and Slash damage spectrum. This ensures that all enemies can be damaged. Mods will affect damage types as decided by the player by their loadout. General damage increasing mods, such as Serration, increase the damage of each type of damage at once. However, when fighting a particular enemy type, there are damage type specific mods, such as Rupture, which increases only the impact damage, which is more helpful against Corpus than Infested for example. Faction damage mods such as Expel Grineer also increase each type of damage at once. Elemental Damage In addition to the 3 base damage types, Elemental Damage can be applied on top of a weapon’s base damage depending on what Elemental Mods are applied. There are also certain weapons will deal only Elemental Damage. There are 4 primary Elemental Damage types: Heat, Cold, Electric, and Toxin. Elemental Damage can be applied alone but if you combine primary elements they create new combined elemental damage types. This opens up new possibilities, reduces 'rainbow build' like 'that frozen enemy is on fire'. Combined Elemental Types To create these combined elements requires mixing two primary elements together. Elemental Damage is applied in addition to a weapon’s physical damage types. Weapon Damage = (Impact + Puncture + Slash) + (Elemental). Elemental Damage Hierarchy and Elemental damage Combinations are made by following a mod placement hierarchy. This hierarchy is from closest to top left (first to be considered) to closest to bottom right (last to be considered) on the mod layout. Innate weapon elemental damages are considered the last in the hierarchy (exception is Mire; its Toxin damage is considered first). Also, if using multiple mods with the same element, the last position is defining when they get combined. As an example: If you're using an Electric standalone weapon such as Prova and Lecta, then adding Cold, Toxin, and Fire in 1, 2 and 3 respectively, you will get: Viral (Cold + Toxin) and Radiation (Fire + Electric). Combinations can sum additional damage from the basic elemental damages, as long as the combination follows first before other elementals can be attached to the specified weapon. Weapons with Innate Combination Elements (only the Ogris as of now, dealing Blast damage) will always have that damage type, regardless of mods used. Therefore, on weapons like this, consider the elemental damage separate from your elemental mods, as they do not combine with the weapons already combined damage type. Status Effect (Proc) All damage types have a chance to inflict a status/proc on any target, including players. Below are the list of status effects: *'Physical' ** Impact: Knockback ** Puncture: Weakened ** Slash: Bleed DoT *'Elemental' ** Fire: Fire DoT ** Cold: Slowdown ** Electric: Chain Electric Damage ** Toxin: Poison DoT *'Combined' ** Blast: Knockdown AoE ** Corrosive: Reduced Armor ** Gas: Toxin AoE ** Magnetic: Reduced Shield ** Radiation: Confusion ** Viral: Reduces max health Enemy Armor/Resistance *All armored enemies have yellow health bar. *Armor and resistance is solely grouped on enemy classes. (e.g: Shield Ospreys and Rollers may have similar armor and same resistance due to both of them being Robotic) *When viewed up close, icons of what damage type is what spring up along with the numbers they are attached to. Without a slowdown process to account for each number A recording, most will not notice these icons as they are semi-transparent. **Occasionally a non-transparent white icon will pop up along with the transparent ones, ranging from physical damage to elemental. This indicates a status proc. **Sound effects can sound when some damage types proc, as well as persistent damage type symbols next to the description of the enemy (below their health/shield bar), showing what procs are currently effecting them. Media See Also *Damage 1.0, the predecessor of this damage system. __Notoc__ Category:Damage 2.0 Category:Mechanics